


The Bargain

by Moire Farshadow (DawnHawkes)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnHawkes/pseuds/Moire%20Farshadow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Bargain

It was cold.

The sun had set only hours earlier, and already the temperature had plummeted, seeping through the light garments she had managed to snag from a stranger’s clothesline in the village nearby. She had pulled them over top of her thinner sleeping clothes in an attempt to keep warm, but the bulk added no warmth to her body at all, as the linen was almost as sheer as the small clothes beneath it. Life had already been difficult to Emberlynn. Father’s death in the military, and then mother had sold her daughter into the work house in an attempt to ease the family’s financial burden.

Two days earlier, Emberlynn had considered running away to be a good idea, but the initial rumble of thunder and the pitter pat of rain filled her with self-doubt. As the torrential rain started, she scrambled about in the dark seeking shelter for the night. There was no way she could return to the village, given the clothes and the small amount of food she had filched; there was no doubt in her mind she would be punished for her thievery.

The rain soaked through both layers of clothes and into her undergarments, adding to the cold that made her entire body shiver. If she wasn’t able to find lodging and start a fire, she could die of exposure within the night. Squinting into the night, she stumbled over rocks and other small obstacles which cut and gouged at her bare feet as she made her way towards what she thought to be the dark maw of a cave.  
Teeth chattering, Emberlynn moved slowly but resolutely to the opening and carefully slid inside, pulling her water-logged clothes about her tightly as if it would help protect her from the frigid air. But it did nothing to ease the aching chill. Once out of the elements, she set to toeing her way around in the black with her hands outstretched, feeling for obstacles. Sifting through the darkness, Emberlynn kicked something that she prayed was some sort of kindling, and crouched to her knees to feel around until her hands touched dry sticks. Thanking the gods, She found two small stones with the same method she’d found the ‘firewood’, and began striking them together as she remember her father doing. After some effort, she managed to get a small fire going. Not bright enough to throw light on the entire cavern, but it would do. With care, she shucked out of the second set of clothes, setting them on a large rock nearby. They wouldn’t dry tonight, but perhaps by morning she could wear them again without them sticking to her skin. Peeling out of her sleep clothes, she set them on the rock in addition to the others, and then reached for the hem of her shirt, intending to strip out of that as well.

“You are trespassing.”

The deep voice startled her, and she whirled about in the darkness, trying to figure out the location of the owner. It came from somewhere in the darker part of the cave, and yet it sounded so close to her, and the sound of the voice itself echoed off the cave walls; it boomed even though it was raspy. The tone was commanding, and most of all, displeased.

Emberlynn cowered back against the cave wall behind her as the owner of the voice came into view, her eyes widening in fear as the firelight illuminated its massive form. The dragon towered over her, at least four feet longer than she was tall, and though it remained partially coiled on the cave floor, she believed it to be substantially longer than she could tell from what loomed over her. The face was narrow, with large almond shaped eyes, and a row of sharp teeth peeked from beneath the sneering maw as the creature eyed her, as if somewhat amused by her fear. It kept its impressive wingspan carefully tucked in. It stared at her intently, observing her in a predatory fashion, glowing yellow-white eyes almost searing into the depths of her soul, and the dim light in the room allowed for just the faintest shimmer off of the creature’s obsidian scales and massive leathery wings.

Emberlynn’s breath caught in her throat and she went into a full body tremble that had nothing to do with the cold; as her mind tried to decide between fight and flight while her feet refused to budge. Her breathing grew elevated from the fear, and she felt the back of her neck start to sweat as she considered all the damage the creature could do with teeth and claws if it chose to.

“I…” She trailed off and swallowed hard, “I’m homeless. I thought the cave was abandoned,” her eyes raised to the creature, “and it’s cold and raining out. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to trespass.” The meager shirt and undergarments she wore offered very little protection from the elements; they also did not prevent her from feeling the dragon’s hot breath upon the skin of her neck and torso through its fabric, which both frightened and somehow eased her. Emberlynn’s nipples still perked beneath the damp, thin shift, but the warmth seemed to lower the level of hardness, which she was grateful for. Still, she suddenly wished she had remained fully clothed, and silently lamented her foolishness.

“Please. I have no place to go.”

The creature growled fiercely, face coming closer to hers as it lowered itself to eye level with her, blasting more hot air as it bellowed at her. “Silence!”

She flinched and pressed herself further against the rocks at her back. 

“Please. I’ll do anything. Don’t hurt me, or send me back out there.” Her voice wobbled, “I’ll catch my death in that cold.”

The dragon snorted. “Killing you would be a mercy. Why should I let a creature such as you stay in my lair?”

“I’ll do anything to repay you. Name your price, and it’s yours.”

The creature paused, staring into her eyes as if trying to discern if she was telling the truth. Slipping back from her a bit, he huffed warm air at her once more. Hesitating, Emberlynn took a cautious step toward him, trying to keep her heart from fleeing her chest as she attempted to show she wasn’t afraid of the creature, even though she was terrified.

“You may stay one night. In the morning, you will leave of your own accord, or I will make you.” He put emphasis on the word. 

Emberlynn began to open her mouth to thank him, but he snarled and the sound silenced her. “You are only safe from me because I have already eaten, and I intend to collect the debt you have given me as I see fit.” He breathed in deep, intending; as Emberlynn thought; to bathe her in his breath again, but instead he took another deep breath, and moved in close to her again. He appeared to be inhaling her scent.

“I can smell you.”

“S-smell me?” She stammered quietly, shifting to press back against the wall as his nose drew close to her torso, but finding herself unable to as one of his coils now blocked the path backwards. Her entire body was trembling. Though her pulse raced with fear, she remained transfixed to her spot, still unable to compel her body to flee.

“You are nearing your moon cycle. Your body is signaling a readiness to mate.” The creature’s voice had changed from a growl to a purr as he drew in closer still, encircling her in his coils, still breathing in the smell of her skin. “And you are clean, untouched. You have yet to be mounted by man or beast.” The tone in his voice was intrigued, and there was an undertone of lasciviousness.

“H-how do you know that?!” Her tone reflected her alarm and she tucked her arms about her body as he closed in on her and around her completely.

“Your scent. Those who have been mated smell differently. This is true of any creature.” There was an almost sly look on the creature’s face as he uttered his next words. “You have trespassed and have offered ‘anything’ as payment for your crime. I have never had a human virgin before, your kind are so rare. And so as repayment, I will accept nothing less than your virginity.”

Her mouth dropped open in shock at the dragon’s demand. “You want to… you mean…” Once again, she was stumbling over her words as her mind raced. Sex? With a dragon? Was it even possible?? He was so much larger than she was. Emberlynn knew only one thing; sex with another species was wrong. Her family and those in her village had always said so. They would never forgive her.

A low, purr-like growl emerged from the monster’s throat as it tightened its coils around her damp body, it’s long fork-like tongue slinking from its mouth and caressing along the soft skin of her exposed neck, upward and along her jawline, and finally over her lips. “You will like it.” He cooed seductively. “I will fill you as no man ever shall. Mmm. You taste delicious. Your skin has such a pure flavor. I wonder how the rest of you tastes.”

She whimpered and opened her mouth to object as the attentions of the dragon’s tongue moved slowly further south, over her clothed top through his coils, slurping down along the exposed parts of her thinly clothed torso until it was eye level with her groin. The tongue deftly slid along her bare leg, teasing along the inside of her thigh and drawing a shudder and another whimper as she tried to struggle against her body’s reactions to the contact.

“Please, don’t.” Her plea went ignored, the appendage continued languidly along her sensitive skin, making an initial deft flick against her panty-clad mound, and elicited a moan that she tried to hold back and failed.

“Mmh.” He rumbled, “You are so ready. Listen to your cries.”

“I can’t…do this.” She shook her head, voice unsteady. “Please stop.”

“Of course you can.” He purred, his tongue brushing against her mound and pressing into the cleft so that she could feel it wriggle through the clothing, teasing her clitoris. “It is very easy. You spread your legs, and allow me to do the rest. And you promised me anything. Your own words. Like it or not, your body belongs to me tonight.”

Emberlynn chewed her lip, silently swearing at herself for offering the dragon anything it wanted, yet as she chastised herself, her body was already beginning to ache and beg for more. Warmth spread through her cunt as the dragon’s tongue lapped at her through her panties before slowly sliding between fabric and skin to partake of her flesh without the cloth in the way.

She wanted to resist. She kept telling herself no. And yet it felt so good. Her body shivered in delight, and her head lolled back softly as she whimpered in objection and pleasure at the same time. Even as she told herself she shouldn’t be doing this, she was acquiescing. It felt so good. Dampness formed at the apex of her thighs where the tongue stroked and slid along and between her folds, and unable to resist any more, she spread her legs slightly giving the dragon more access.

“You like that, do you not, my little doll? I can smell and feel your body’s acceptance. It is begging me to take you.” The dragon’s coils moved as he spoke and coaxed her further into the room. Some slid into place beneath her in what she could only call the shape of a cradle, while still others about her coaxed her to rest back against the makeshift cradle and give him full control. “Lay back and I will give you what you want. What we both deserve.”

After only a second’s hesitation, she allowed herself to be lowered onto the coils of the dragon’s snake-like body, spreading her legs without prompting to give in to him. With a lusty growl, the dragon gripped her thin shirt in its teeth and wrenched, tearing the fabric away effortlessly before performing the same ritual on her small clothes, laying her completely bare before his hungry eyes. Licking his lips, he nuzzled his narrow muzzle against her naked mound, causing Emberlynn’s breathing to increase rapidly, her chest rising and falling heavily as she tried to get air. 

The tongue continued where it had left off with no clothes to ease the sensations, lapping slowly at her folds, occasionally pushing between to tease the pearl beneath, tasting her juices with a satisfied sound. As he licked at her cunt, soft cries echoed between gasps from her full lips, her head lolling back once more and eyes sliding closed as tension rippled in her belly. The long pink muscle slid along her slick wet pussy, brushing delicately against her vulva and her little pleasure button. The forked end of it pressed against the button and flicked, sending electric jolts of sexual bliss through her, making her hot. Her core muscles clenched and ached, begging for penetration, wanting more and more. Spreading her legs further, she arched her back slightly, the position a silent plea as her hips bucked and swayed with the teasing along the outside of her tight hole. As she wriggled in his coils, her breasts bounced and jiggled faintly, which the dragon watched as he continued his torture. Emberlynn’s entire being was throbbing with pleasure, a faint sheen of perspiration breaking out over her skin.

“Mm. You love it. Exquisite, is it not? I will give you so much pleasure. I am going to take you. Fuck you over and over, make you feel like you will fall apart.” The tongue continued its meandering tease, gradually focusing on her vulva and her virgin cunt, pressing against there as the dragon purred in delight. “So wet, and the pleasure has only just begun. You are going to be a lovely fuck… listen to your cries…” He practically cooed as he pressed his tongue inside her, giving her quivering inner walls a patient lick, causing Emberlynn to cry out at how wonderful it felt.

Grinning in amusement, the dragon drove his tongue softly further into her wet cunt, brushing against her virgin barrier with a flick, drawing it back out to taste her fully. Back in it went, bringing more delectations as she arched and bucked and swayed, breasts moving with each undulation, tension tightening in her core.

She cried between breaths as the slick appendage delved into her sex over and over, at first slowly, then a little more rapidly, sliding along her throbbing walls, bringing delicious shivers as he fucked her orally.

The dragon murred in response, beginning to piston the tongue in her faster, occasionally flicking against her clitoris on the withdraw before forcing itself inside her once more.

“You are mine tonight. I will control you, fill you, fuck you, and you will never find another to take you as I have.” The creature said with a husky purr filled with self-satisfaction as he screwed her deeply, gradually delving into her faster as his victim’s cries increased in frequency and volume.

Emberlynn’s core shuddered, her body rocking in time with the motions of his tongue pushing in and out of her. The walls clenched around the slick appendage as he began to ram it into her quickly, her body trembling as the tension in her threatened to explode.

Her body gave in to the pleasure of her first orgasm, muscles tightening about the invading tongue as she came, coating it in lady-cum as her inner walls milked at the appendage. Moaning blissfully, she settled against the coils beneath her and panted for breath as the dragon chuckled and nuzzled its nose against her now sensitive labia.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

A startled gasp escaped her as the coils beneath her and over her clenched, tightening about her, though mostly about her waist and limbs, and turned her over almost violently so that she was facing the floor and her butt was in the air. Moving his head around behind her where she couldn’t see, he slowly licked along her left buttock.

Drawing a deep breath, she shivered, and then gasped again as the tongue dipped between her cheeks and across her star. She blinked and sighed at the peculiar but not unpleasant sensation. Offering another murring sound, the dragon licked at the tight little ring, lapping at it slowly, allowing her to get accustomed to it. Gradually, Emberlynn relaxed into his coils again, and her panting resumed as her core ached again. As his tongue slid slowly over the patch of puckered flesh, the creature began to move, uncoiling slightly again. As the coils shifted, Emberlynn caught sight of the creature’s thick, engorged dick as it slid slowly from its sheath. It was much longer than she could have imagined, and pre-cum already dripped from it. She stared for as long as it could, but as the dragon moved it vanished from sight. Emberlynn didn’t know what the dragon was planning behind her, as it continued to release the coils of its serpentine body, and she attempted to turn her head and try and look over her shoulder to see what the creature might be doing.

The growl that emitted as she tried to peek stopped her quickly, and she jerked her gaze back to the front and tried to choke down panic while imagining what might be in store for her. Had the creature decided to eat her after all?

It was apparent mere seconds later that dining on her was not on his mind. As she rested there in his coils, she felt the peculiar sensation of her warm juices from her wet folds being rubbed upward from her still drenched opening to the tight entrance of her backside, and her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to decide what might be the creature’s intent.  
Emberlynn let out a cry of alarm as she felt pressure from the dragon’s bulbous and slightly spire shaped pinnacle pushing against her tight little anus. It felt odd, and there was also pain as the dragon’s pushes persisted, her tiny star slowly beginning to stretch open to accommodate the head and eventually the shaft as he eased himself into her. The cock shoved into her caused small spasms in her core as her body adjusted to the throbbing hot dragon dong, ridges almost tickling against something delicious inside her. Eyes slid shut and her body quivered as pain slowly transformed into pleasure. Resting against her back, the creature began to pump into her at a heavy pace, grinding and piercing into her tight little asshole. The dragon growled and licked at the edge of her ear as he forced her anus to accept his hungry cock over and over, spearing her madly.

Emberlynn’s pants deepened and increased in speed, sweat pouring off her body and dripping from her nipples as her breasts swayed to the rhythmic slapping of skin against scales.

“MINE!” He growled ferociously, clamping down on her shoulder with his fangs hard enough to keep her in place but not break the skin. “Say it! I want to hear it!”

“Yes! All yours!” She cried as she felt his cock suddenly thicken inside her, ridges becoming more defined as he continued to fuck her at a rapid pace. His rigid dick touching off something in her cavity that caused her toes to curl, she found herself swaying back against his thrusts the best she could in her restrained position, rocking her hips to accept every thrust with enthusiasm, letting her head loll forward as she drew ragged breaths, her core throbbing for attention.

As if knowing what her body craved, the dragon reached one arm around her hip, claw slowly beginning to tease her clitoris with slow flicks but picking up so that each flick of his talon matched the thrusts as he drove his cock into her so deeply that his scales brushed against her mound. He played with her body as he fucked her star, tongue lapping at the skin of her neck and back, his hot panting breath caressing her skin. Emberlynn’s cries grew louder as the pleasure rose and swelled within her, delicious tension coiling within her again until she was sure she’d pop. The creature began to drive into her with eagerness, rutting her backside as he purred in her ear.

“Take it. All of it. Explode for me again, my little doll. Cry for more. Beg for it, my little toy.”

Her voice cried, filled with lust as he continued to pound, slam, and ram her with his thick hot dick.

He gave her everything then, gripping her hips with his one claw savagely enough to pierce her skin, hot cock plundering her as he conquered her body, his other claw plucking at her clit with vicious precision as he impaled her. Emberlynn’s core tightened and her star constricted around his cock at the same time as a cry of ultimate bliss ripped from her full lips, lady-cum sliding down her inner thigh.

Immediately, he pulled himself from her with a wet pop, moving to lick the cum from her thigh with a purr of someone who might’ve been enjoying a fine meal. Once again, the coils shifted, relaxing their hold on her as he passed between her legs so that he faced her and settled her onto his body, her pelvis resting against his still erect shaft. Wriggling, he rubbed his smooth obsidian scales against her sensitive mound, licking her face and lips before driving his tongue into her mouth. The dragon wrapped the long thin tongue about her own, stroking at it before sliding it back out. Claws gripped her hips again, and he settled her into position to be on top of him, her cunt hovering just at his pulsating cock’s head.

“Take it.” There was little room for argument in his tone. It wasn’t a request, he was ordering her.

A shiver slid along her spine at that tone, and she found herself complying immediately, preparing to settle onto his fat head. As she eased down onto him, she chewed at her lip, but hesitated when he was partially in and she felt the pressure of his pinnacle against her virgin barrier. Fear and doubt gripped her then, and she began to move with the intention of getting off of him, her lips parting as she was going to voice an objection to the act.

The creature didn’t give her the chance to argue. Instead, he snarled viciously, showing those perfectly sharp teeth, and gripping her hips in his claws roughly again, he yanked her downward onto his length, spearing her and breaking the barrier, at the same time thrusting upward into her to force her to accept all of his length at once, driving into her wet cunt viciously. Pain exploded through her, and she yelped as tears filled her eyes, but the dragon was not moved by her response, and instead he used all of his strength to lift her from him until his cock threatened to escape before wrenching her down and cramming himself up into her tight cunt once more. Crying out in pain again, she struggled, clawing at him, though it had no effect. Growling, he slid his arms about her, one gripping her hip while the other tangled clawed fingers into her hair, jerking it until she arched backward, yanking her down onto him and burrowing himself deep inside her again with punishing intensity.

She whimpered, even as the pain slowly subsided, and she continued to cry for several moments, the tears only easing as an objectionably pleasant heat seemed to awaken in her loins once more as he completed yet another thrust, another sound that was only part objection escaping her as her body once again began to betray her. The throbbing, rigid hot flesh plunged into her sweet hole over and over with languid forceful strokes that left her filled completely and allowed every ridge of that cock to stroke her inner walls. A tremble crept along her spine as the feel of that thick penis plunging into her stoked the fires of lust in her again. Giving into a carnal plea that whispered through her body, her eyes rolled shut and she relaxed into his arms, no longer resisting the thrusts and the grip of his claws in her hair.

“Ah…Ahn…” She uttered quietly as she began to move her hips as the claw directed her to, tilting her pelvis so that the head of his cock hit the delicious space in her cunt, her walls tightening around the invading shaft with delectable results that caused her to pant open-mouthed, ignoring the hint of drool trickling from the corner of her lips as she rode the dragon’s undulating prick. Each sensation of being jammed full set off sparks and heightened the tension twisting in her body once more.

The dragon wrapped its tongue around one of her bouncing breasts, forked edge flicking over the taut nipple as he plumbed her entrance, stretching her as far as she might go, delving so deep he occasionally bumped her cervix. To her, now, pain and pleasure were completely intertwined, and as the fat head banged against things it wasn’t supposed to, it only seemed to escalate her pleasure.

She gasped, panting as her hips moved over his cock more rapidly, willingly taking all of the creature’s girth and length with pleasant cries, her body squirming, thrashing, and jiggling with the power of their mad coupling, free breast bouncing almost violently with the pounding her sex was accepting. Her body practically shined with sweat from the exertions. All of the bouncing and grinding caused his scales to rub against her clitoris on the downward motion, creating a host of delightful feelings that progressively encouraged her pace.

“Ride it. Come for me again, beg for release, my little toy.” He growled, letting go of her breast with his tongue to bite at her shoulder.

She begged as he commanded, the pressure caused by his cock’s invasion of her hot cunt finally releasing, her body trembling as she moaned loudly, her tight wet hole clenching to milk his dick as he continued to thrust into her even as she came. The aggressive thrusts as she reached orgasm set off another one, her body cumming as her eyes rolled back in her head in pleasure. As her core constricted around him for the second orgasm, the dragon roared and released his seed into her. She felt the thick, hot liquid shoot into her, causing her body to twitch with a sequence of smaller orgasms which pulled a moan from her lips. Her belly distended, growing in size slightly as the dragon continued to pump his hot cum into her until she began to bloat. Another moan escaped as he continued to fill her, resting against the dragon and whimpering slightly as she held her stomach, for a moment worried he might overfill her and she would burst.

“I…can’t take in… anymore.” She gasped. 

The dragon gave her one more thrust, causing her to cry in a mix of bliss and pain. Then with a sigh, the creature’s release ended, and he slid his cock from her quivering pussy, their mixed fluids leaking down her legs, her belly slowly returning to normal size.

“Mmh. Just as I expected. The untried truly are the best flavor of women.” The dragon licked her face as her body finally began to beg for something other than sex. Her eyelids slid shut slowly due to exhaustion. The dragon moved to coil himself protectively around and over her, resting its head across her back as Emberlynn drifted off to sleep.


End file.
